Thread
by LemonBoi
Summary: um. Warning: lemon, yaoi, no plot, smut. pairing: Kakuzu x Hidan


Title: **Thread**  
Category: Anime/Manga » Naruto  
Author: LemonBoi  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: M  
Genre: Humor  
Published: 11-03-07, Updated: 11-03-07  
Chapters: 1, Words: 1,467

* * *

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

* * *

WARNING: pure gratuitous smut, detailed lemon with no plot, yaoi, bondage-ish, 'language', umm, that's about it. : ) Can't handle it, don't read on. Otherwise, be my guest.

Disclaimer: Clearly I don't own Naruto, or there would be a lot more of this kind of stuff.

Here goes. My little contribution to lemon-lovers, 'cuz there's not enough Kadan around.

Kakuzu smiled at the scene before him. His partner was bound, back to the wall, by strands of Kakuzu's thread. He looked perfect, ready to be ravaged, for all that he was still clothed. Well, that could be fixed easily.

Hidan, for his part, was burning with anticipation. Kakuzu was intentionally teasing him and making him wait, but Hidan knew that he could outwait his seme, and sure enough Kakuzu chose that moment to make a move. Before Hidan was even quite sure what was happening, Kakuzu's tongue was at his throat and his hands were fumbling at Hidan's pants.

As per usual, Hidan was not wearing a shirt, and Kakuzu took full advantage of this fact. He slid his tongue down and circled the nipple, feeling it harden beneath him as he bit down lightly. Hidan arched his back and thrust his hips forward just when his pants slid to the floor, followed soon by his boxers.

Eyes closed, Hidan moaned slightly. The friction of his bare member against Kakuzu's clothed one was almost too much. Kakuzu further obliged him by dragging his hand across Hidan's length, eliciting another groan. Hidan was melting under his partner's skillful hands, already lost in the touch, his bound hands the only thing keeping him from slipping to the ground.

Suddenly Kakuzu withdrew and stepped away. Hidan's eyes snapped open angrily.

"Kakuzu…"

The taller man smirked. "Yes?"

"What the fuck are you doing? Get back here!"

"Hmm," replied Kakuzu. There was a wicked glint in his eyes.

Slowly, slowly, he pulled his shirt over his head. Dropping it to the floor, he took off his pants, eyes never leaving those of his silver-haired companion.

"Goddammit, Kakuzu!" Hidan snarled. He tried to launch himself at his partner but the thread binding his arms held him to the wall. This waiting was torture.

Hidan liked torture.

And Kakuzu liked torturing him.

Still smiling, Kakuzu tugged his boxers off quickly and stepped back to his waiting uke. He placed on hand around Hidan's waist and rubbed his swelling manhood against Hidan's, causing both to moan in unison.

Without knowing how it had happened, the immortal found himself free of the threads. Kakuzu roughly threw him to the bed, pinning him down with his body. They hungrily sought each other's mouths, Hidan pulling his partner closer as Kakuzu fondled his silver-haired partner's member. Hidan's back arched as he gasped erotically into Kakuzu's mouth.

Kakuzu moved his face down Hidan's sweating body, tongue probing and teeth nipping. Sneakily, he bound Hidan once more while Hidan was distracted by the feel of his partner's mouth. He tied one of Hidan's legs one side of the bed, the second to the other, so that Hidan legs were spread wide. The immortal's cock was already hard, the tip leaking drops of precum. When Kakuzu suddenly licked it from base to tip, Hidan reached new levels of ecstasy.

"Aah, more! Harder! Nnn!" he gasped.

Kakuzu complied, taking the head into his mouth. He worked his tongue in random patterns, moving up and down in a steady rhythm. Hidan moaned loudly, encouraging his seme to continue. His hips bucked, forcing Kakuzu to deep-throat him, sending waves of pleasure shuddering through his entire body. He couldn't think, he could hardly breathe. All his awareness centered on this moment, this feeling. Kakuzu's eyes glinted. He knew Hidan wouldn't be able to hold it much longer.

Sure enough, at that second, Hidan came in Kakuzu's mouth in a moment of sheer exhilaration. Spent for the moment, Hidan lay panting under Kakuzu. Kakuzu swallowed neatly and sat up.

"Well, that was fun, but I think its time for a bit more."

Hidan watched his partner, eyes half closed. Kakuzu lay across him again and brought their faces together, kissing him passionately on the lips. Hidan could taste his own salty flavor on Kakuzu's tongue, and Kakuzu knew it. Almost immediately, the stitch-man began to caress Hidan's member again, causing it to stir. Hidan's breath sped up and caught in his throat.

Kakuzu withdrew and smirked at the helpless form underneath him. Hidan opened his eyes and growled again.

"Now, now, Hidan, what ever is the matter?" said Kakuzu in a singsong voice.

"You know damn well. Get back here."

"Why should I do that?"

"Because I want you to keep going, goddamn it!"

"Doing what?" Kakuzu grinned wickedly, and Hidan snapped.

"I want you to keep fucking me! I want you inside me! I want your fucking gorgeous body on top of mine! Goddamnit Kakuzu! I want you!"

"That's better," murmured Kakuzu.

Without any warning, he slammed into Hidan's tight entrance.

Hidan bit back a scream, only half-succeeding. Kakuzu's large cock was hard and unyielding, and it hurt. After the initial shock Hidan relished the pain, reveling in the mixture of agony and pleasure. Kakuzu began to move inside him, pumping strongly. Each thrust brought fresh pain for Hidan, rubbing him raw. He started to bleed. It acted as a lubricant, making everything go more smoothly. Hidan relaxed into the rhythm and arched into Kakuzu's embrace.

Kakuzu was half delirious, delighted by Hidan's pliant acceptance and little grunts of passion. He clutched at his uke's body with bruising force. Hidan shuddered convulsively, pulling against the thread keeping his legs apart, arousing his partner even further. With a free hand Kakuzu began to pump Hidan's member erratically, squeezing lightly. Hidan threw his head back and groaned loudly enough that it could probably be heard in the next room over, but the two Akatsuki members were beyond caring.

Kakuzu shifted his position a bit. Hidan gasped in approval, as Kakuzu hit his prostate dead on, sending tingles juddering through him. He was close to the edge, half-screaming and clutching unconsciously at his partner's black hair. The smell of sweat and blood were in his nose. He was lost in the motion as the cadence sped up, Kakuzu slamming into him more and more urgently. They were frenzied with need and want, the friction building up and overpowering them.

"Say, AH, say my name," commanded Kakuzu between gasps.

"Kaku—fuck, Ka, AHH!"

Try as he might Hidan was too breathless and carried away to complete his lover's name.

"Say it!" snarled Kakuzu, still pounding ferociously into Hidan with bruising force. He was close to losing it, but he held himself back. He was making just as much noise as Hidan. The movement of their sweaty bodies against each other was maddening, driving him crazy with lust. But he held to his mind, forcing himself to keep playing with Hidan's cock and balls. Hidan tossed his head from side to side, tensing his legs again. He whimpered incoherently, and Kakuzu redoubled his efforts with his hands and his swollen manhood.

"Say it!"

Hidan lost it.

"Fuck, Ka, Kakuzu!" he screamed, and came hard, cum spurting up to dirty his stomach. Kakuzu's meager self-control vanished.

He grabbed his uke's waist and nearly lifted him off the bed. His eyes were closed to slits as he thrusted in one final time and moaned in sheer bliss and elation, feeling his cock throb. He climaxed deep inside Hidan, then relaxed across his partner's body. His sides heaved with the release and Hidan panted, shivering slightly. For a moment they were both content to lie close to each other and let their breathing slow. Kakuzu idly ran a finger across Hidan's stomach, feeling the strength in his lean body. He withdrew his member from Hidan and stood up.

He smirked. "We should do that more often, don't you agree?"

Hidan sat up and was about to reply when he noticed that his legs were still tied to the bed. He looked up just in time to see Kakuzu walk into the bathroom.

"KAKUZU!" he thundered.

There was no reply.

That was fun to write. It amuses me how Kakuzu just leaves Hidan all tied up…muahaha.

What'd you think? Not enough bondage, I know. After all, its Kadan; there should be more blood and BDSM. ;P

Oh well. Please review!


End file.
